


【斑带】白绝想过平静的生活

by YUIyuyuko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUIyuyuko/pseuds/YUIyuyuko
Summary: 拟人





	【斑带】白绝想过平静的生活

1铲屎官白绝  
我的名字是大筒木白绝，住在XX市，我是一个普普通通的上班族，比起这些，更重要的是，我是一个无忧无虑的单身，我既没有考虑恋爱，更没有考虑结婚，因为我需要赡养我的哥哥。  
哥哥住进精神病院已经有1年多了，哥哥的名字是黑绝，他在去年莫名其妙的某一天得了失心疯，不停的嘀嘀咕咕说什么要救救母亲，毁掉转世者，怎么怎么样，怎么看都是神经错乱的样子，我瞒着妈妈把他带进了精神病院，哥哥的医药费全部来自我的腰包，妈妈常年独自在外旅游，已经很久不见了，在听到哥哥大吼救救妈妈的时候，我打给了那个远在国外牛郎店的名叫‘大筒木辉夜’的女人，那就是我们的母亲，整天风流成性，完全和我这个普普通通的上班族不沾边，妈妈美丽的容貌丝毫没有遗传给我们两个兄弟。  
每天努力赚钱养着哥哥就够了，妈妈有着自己的经济来源，当然这些都不重要，哥哥失心疯的那天我走进他家里的时候，他正倒在沙发上喃喃自语个不停，家里有食物发霉的味道，哥哥的身体已经软的不能动，到了医院才知道他因为长时间营养不良已经几近瘫痪。  
他在屋子里的时候颤颤巍巍的念叨着：“没关系，还有带土，再不济还有斑，斑能拯救母亲，只有斑在就好了。”  
我感到困惑，只见屋子里上蹿下跳的两个黑影闪过。  
哦，是哥哥养的猫。  
如果没记错的话，一只叫斑，一只叫带土。  
很别扭的名字，不如什么大便之类的可爱，我恶趣味的笑了笑。  
自从把斑和带土接回家之后，我的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，事到如今我也不想说什么了，比如今天我回家的时候，依旧看见那巨大的缅因猫斑和普通的田园狸花猫带土，在疯狂的上蹿下跳个不停。  
斑的喉咙里发出了阵阵低吼声，但是带土还是不知死活的去抓他又大又油亮的尾巴，看起来哥哥是最宠爱斑的，他看起来就很结实很壮，饭量也大，每次端着食盆走过去的时候都饿虎扑食，仿佛要把我扑倒，而且狼吞虎咽，而旁边那个瘦弱一抓一把骨头的带土，只能唯唯诺诺的等着斑吃完再开始吃，因为斑每次吃完都会去睡一会，他趴在阴暗的角落里，像怕阳光一样。  
猫咪之间仿佛有着领地约定的存在，斑和带土也不例外，在斑吃饱喝足之后，带土才能唯唯诺诺的去碰那个斑已经抢过他饭的食盆，斑就算吃的再饱也会去尝一口带土的猫粮。  
可就算如此，带土仍然每天都去戏弄那巨大的黑色缅因，比如今天晚上我下班回来的时候，隔着门就听见里面斑炸毛时候发出的低吼声，打开门果然，看见了带土被咬的血淋淋的身子上，肉都露出来了，说不上心疼，但终归还是哥哥的猫，我没有钱带他去医院，也只能自己拿着哥哥用过的伤药给他涂上去，而带土还不老实，总是发出示威的声音，好在斑一直蹲在一旁得意洋洋的舔着自己的爪子，带土便没有吭声，硬是忍着让我涂完了伤药，就蹬了蹬腿跑走了。  
这样美好的日子也许会一直过着，我已经一年没有见哥哥了，他在精神病院的状态依然不让探视，之前他攒给两只猫的口粮和猫砂也用完了，我就开始把自己的工资花在养猫身上。  
每天家里的猫毛开始疯狂的增加，多数都是那一团团的，黑色的，斑的猫毛，虽然斑体型极大，抱着也很舒服，但他除非喂饱了，打完了带土之后，才能让撸几下，他的身子热乎乎，手感极佳。可是他脾气不好的时候，是怎么样都不让你碰一下的，我无奈的看着自己的手上的伤口，叹了一口气。  
带土倒是比斑的脾气好很多，可是带土是个活泼好动的，只能让你撸几下就会轻松的跳出来，而且尤其喜欢用他那矫健的腿来蹬着你的胸口。  
可惜可惜，哥哥原来这么惯着自己的猫咪吗？  
在我某一次掀开了斑的尾巴的时候，看见了巨大的两个圆溜溜的猫蛋，这家伙，果然跟身材一样是个硬汉，我真想着去摸两下的时候，斑高傲的翘着尾巴直接坐在我的脸上，发出了不满的呼噜声。  
然后在掀开带土的尾巴的时候没怎么看清，它轻飘飘发出一声害羞的“喵~”，抖了抖屁股跑掉了。  
看起来带土倒是很害羞，比那只臭缅因强多了。  
可是，斑的血统倒是百分之九十九的贵族血统，我在网上仔细的查询了黑色缅因有多值钱，并且计算了一下哥哥上次提到让两只猫配种的事情，陷入了困境。  
没错，让斑这只纯种的缅因和带土这只狸花猫配种的主意是哥哥出的，现在斑这种高纯度的血统已经很稀有了，医院之前的体检单子特意提到了不能让他和普通的缅因配种，最好是杂交，斑的基因很强大，会生出显性基因的黑色缅因，随便找一个品种的母猫就可以了。  
在我刚刚掀开带土尾巴的时候，看到了他隐约被毛遮起来的粉红的生殖口。  
带土这只狸花是一个稀有的品种，与其说是雌雄同体，不如说是可以繁殖的雄性，在猫里几乎可以说是万里挑一，而且他的繁殖力很强，甚至很容易受孕，所以即使是所处可见的狸花，也卖到了几乎价值连城的地步，哥哥当年为了斑的基因几乎是煞费周折的找来这只狸花，确保两只猫能尽快配种。  
现在他们两个都已经一岁多了，既然还没有配种成功，问题究竟出在哪里呢？  
在这个人都可以分化成ABO的世界，公猫繁殖几乎成为了宠物店繁育的一手好牌，公猫具有更强大的身体素质，不像母猫的繁育时间较长，而且需要特别营养和照顾。  
我打开手机查了查最近哥哥的医药费又开始不足了，便打算加班，顺便看一下两只猫到底是否有什么问题。  
于是，在我加班的一晚，我托着疲惫的身子走回家，打开门的时候，一副惊悚的画面出现在我面前。  
2猫猫发情了  
这几天身体就已经很难受了，斑只觉得情绪有些不满，当年在黑绝那里吃得到好吃的口粮，现在都变成了廉价的食物，本来每天的心情就很不满了，再加上临近发情期的到来，性器开始膨胀冲血，难受的他脾气越加暴躁。  
又来了，旁边的带土掂着脚尖轻轻他在了他的地盘上，他的喉咙里低吼一声，严厉的警告带土，出去，否则他不客气了。  
带土轻巧的搔了搔耳朵，眯着眼睛开始晒太阳。  
虽然他也濒临发情期，但是总归是内部会有些难过，他看见斑的毛发开始蓬松，预示着一场战斗不能避免，在斑弓起背发出最后一声警告的时候，两只猫撕咬在了一起。  
大战之后的带土显得气喘吁吁的，看见斑没好气色趴在一边，抬高腿瞅了瞅自己的性器，他的柔韧性虽然很好，但也并没有做出什么举动，只是把那东西又藏在丰厚的毛发里。  
在艰难的发情期之间，斑依旧把带土当成抢争领地的雄性所对待，而到了晚上，情热则是更激猛了，斑听见带土缩在床底下小声的哼唧了半天，也终于忍不住在床脚开始蹭着自己的性器，那湿润的性液流了一地。  
这样倒是能缓解一点，他觉得口干舌燥，就跑去喝了很多水，回来的时候，带土还继续在床下哼哼，斑好奇的探头，只看见带土艰难的弹着舌头舔弄自己的茎身，并且时不时的被舌头的倒刺挂到，刺激的他每次都会发出又绵软又嗲的哼声，顺带着那粉红色的生殖腔也冲血了，从那薄薄的灰色绒毛底下突出来，流着大股大股的清液。  
斑不去理会带土的动作，但是带土只要放声的喵喵喵的时候就会发出不满的吼声，带土被斑的压迫急的转来转去，只能窜到沙发底下，可怜兮兮的继续舔弄，直到把生殖器刮的红红的，在地上不停的打滚，把本来就灰扑扑的背毛弄得更加脏兮兮了，听得斑有些燥热，撩开自己的毛，看着那肿胀的性器，不情愿的舔了一下。  
“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷~~——”带土突然高潮了，开始疯狂的打滚，肌肉和耳朵都开始抽搐着，下体射出了很多水，全部淌在沙发的靠背上，舒服的只能放声大叫，听得斑有些不爽，抬起腿也不管带土什么状态，就对着他的背部发出攻击，带土还处于抽搐的阶段，只能一边抖着腿，一瘸一拐的往前跑着。  
在最后终于还是跑不动了，只能趴在地上无力的喵喵叫了几声，就在斑咬伤了带土的耳朵的时候，门锁发出响声。  
3白绝闹心了  
打开门的瞬间，我整个人几乎精神崩溃了，沙发，地面，还有我心爱的芦荟床单，都留下了左一滩右一滩的水，用后脚跟想也知道是什么东西了。  
喵喵喵！喵~！！！喵嗷嗷嗷————  
算起来，今天就是这两只猫的发情期，还没有好好的配种吗？哥哥的医药费要拿不出来了，至少要卖小猫赚钱啊，我忧郁的想了想，打开门的时候，看见斑那双眼睛发怒般的瞪着我，喵嗷嗷个不停，而带土可怜兮兮的在地上喘气，身上早就被咬的遍体鳞伤了。  
啊，说起来，前几天刚上了药的伤口又裂开了，我只能心疼的把小狸花猫搂在怀里安抚了一会，斑却围着我转了几圈，高昂的叫了几声，用那屁股蹭了蹭我的后脚跟，流了不少黏糊糊的液体。  
呃.......你们为什么不肯好好交配啊啊！？  
给带土包扎好了的时候，我特意给他那敏感的生殖口擦干净，放在被子里抱着他睡觉，带土只能靠这样保护着，说起来为什么带土一直这样瘦？难道斑还继续抢他的食物吃吗？  
两只猫都喜欢在床上睡觉，经过一顿发泄，斑的精液全都留在了家具的每个角落，而带土基本上全都喷在了沙发上，我搂着带土在怀里，为了防止斑继续攻击他，斑大咧咧的侵占着我的枕头，窝成了一团。  
在第二天早上起床的时候，带土用牙轻轻咬了几下我的手，然后我发现，我的睡衣湿了。  
天，这家伙在发情啊！  
现在是早上5点，距离上班还有3个小时，我揉了揉草绿色的头发，看着带土还是哼哼唧唧个没完，狠了狠心给手指上套了一层薄薄的指套。  
如果没记错，网上有人说过给发情的母猫解决问题，这样会比较好吗？  
呦西呦西，我安静的抚摸着带土的背毛和屁股，他恬不知耻的蹭过来，发出甜腻的叫声，蜷缩在我怀里，我紧张的有点冒汗，不知道什么时候，斑敏感的也醒过来了，它爬过来踩着我的腿，摇了摇尾巴，一副十分好奇的看着我给带土接下来做的事情。  
带土撅着可爱的屁股求欢，我把手轻轻地揉了两下那湿乎乎的生殖口，它就触电般的叫了两声，虽然现在斑在旁边，但我看得出来，它已经完全沉浸其中了，我的手指按摩了一会，并且在它的性器上揉了几下，他的声音招人的让人觉得怜惜，我甚至觉得那种声音不会是公猫发出来的。  
“喵喵嗷嗷嗷~~”  
在我的小指插进去的时候，带土的后背毛也炸起来了，屁股疯狂的颤抖着，背后抖的不成样子，粉红的小舌头都忘了收回去，带着几分可爱的继续求欢，直到我安抚了他的头和背，才开始放心的弯起小指，玩弄她的生殖腔。  
只是没过多久，感觉内腔剧烈的分泌的水捂热了我的手，带土一口咬上了我的胳膊，我痛的不行，但是他咬着不肯松开，而屁股疯狂的在我的手指上挪动着，前面那硬硬的茎身也开始射精。  
而我意想不到的是，本来还在一旁看热闹的斑，突然凑过去开始小心翼翼的舔弄着带土的精液，从他射精开始，一滴不剩的全部都舔干净，直到舌头把那软下来的性具弄得发红，才罢休。  
我抽出手指的时候，带土摊在床上眯着眼睛喘着粗气，看着身下那个舔来舔去的斑，轻轻的哼了几声。  
没想到我居然还要为哥哥家的猫负责，我悲哀的叹了口气。  
4主子交配了  
在中午，我突然忘记了给饭盆填充粮食，就开始急匆匆的赶回家，希望家里的两只猫不要出事，在发情期的时候，猫的激素都不稳定，很容易出现应激反应，更何况斑每天脾气已经很臭了。  
我打开门的时候，和预期的一样，满地都是淫乱的腥液，大概就是那两只猫身体里的东西吧，除此之外，我听见了一如既往两只猫发出的喵喵声，但是和以往不同的是，两只猫是在玩耍还是在？  
我喜出望外的想着，带土的声音带着几分痛苦和愉悦，而斑的声音则是吃到好吃的东西才会发出来的低音，两只猫都气喘吁吁的，应该是成功交配了吧！我想着昨天那么卖力的给斑做个生理期示范，来证明自己的‘小弟’是可以成为‘女朋友’的。  
推开卧室门的时候，我只看见两个一丝不挂的男人，跪爬在床上，疯狂的撞击着。  
那个黑色炸毛长发的男人身材健壮，隐约可以看得见那几块腹肌胸肌，腰和臀部都充满了结实的力量，那根粗壮的阳具正卖力的捅着另一个脸上有着不少伤疤男人的屁股，床单上坠满了白液，两个人的身体汗水淋漓，除了血痕之外还有就是，短发男人脖子上深深的咬痕，他发出的每一声痛呼都让我忍不住捂着嘴。  
“喵喵！！喵啊啊嗷嗷~！”  
“喵~喵嗷嗷~！！”  
在我呆滞在门口的时候，只听见短发男人发出了高潮时的痛呼，那声音我太熟悉了，他的肚子都被射的鼓起来了，长发男人却把他的屁股靠的更紧了，两个饱满的囊袋打在他红肿的屁股上，狰狞又情色。  
我坐在地上不一会，看着男人抽出了那根还在淌着精液的阳具，饱满的龟头坠着一串血丝，像什么生殖的薄膜，他叼着床单覆盖在那个被操的男人身上，跳下床赤裸着走近了我，瞪着我嘶嘶了几声，拱着后背，喉咙发出不友好的低吼声。  
是领地宣言？还是不让我接近另一个男人？我都不知道，我只是知道我悄悄的关上了门，打扫干净客厅的同时准备了双份的猫粮，屋子里还在继续，两个男人做爱的声音太淫靡了，而且我最后几乎听到了短发男人痛苦的叫喊，以及他们，至少不断的在移动吧，墙壁一次又一次的传来咚咚咚的声音。  
许久，我听见了屋子里没了动静，才安静的打开了一个门缝。  
巨大的黑色缅因猫卧在枕头上打呼噜，而那短发的男人似乎还没有力气恢复到猫的身体，哆嗦的发抖，我心疼的摸了摸他的头发，他舒服的发出一声喵喵喵。  
至于为什么家里的猫会变成人，哥哥没跟我讲过，谁都不会相信这种不可思议的事实吧。  
在第二天，两只猫才恢复正常，带土的胃口不是很好，但是斑居然不会再抢他的食物了。  
我那天看到的现场GV画面，可真是辣透了，自己家养的猫果然身材很好，斑的身体健壮，而土的纤长轻盈。  
满意的每天继续铲屎，而这时候的两只猫似乎关系变的好了很多，我对着斑挤眉弄眼，怎么样，把小弟变成女友就是这么简单的。  
5有小猫了  
这样成功渡过了发情期之后，和我预想的一样，带土开始厌食，情绪也郁郁寡欢，甚至不去理睬斑，斑给了几次脸色瞧，他也似乎没兴趣，每天只会继续喝水，吃着很少的食物。  
斑把自己的罐头推到他面前，我看着带土在阳光下翻着肚子，很清晰的看到了之前淡粉色的乳头变成了深粉色，周围的毛发开始掉落，乳头的形状越来越突出，它有些疑惑的走来走去。  
我看着斑紧张的护着他的样子，语重心长的想，斑也有了当父亲的感觉了吧。  
带土的肚子渐渐大了，活动有些不便，怀孕让他再也不够轻盈了，但他还要坚持着经常走动，有时候则是跟在斑屁股后面，斑会耐心的等着他先走。  
斑会经常把自己的食物让给带土，怀孕中期的带土吃的很多，狼吞虎咽的下场就是经常会吃的过多再吐出来，斑就会一个劲的咬着我的裤腿让我去找新的猫粮，我看见带土已经闭着眼睛睡着了，斑还温柔的舔着他隆起的肚子。  
我怎么不记得斑这么温柔的舔过什么东西？  
不过这样和谐相处可真好，我的家具终于不用每天都维护了，我松了口气。  
如果不是我的错觉，我有几天起夜的时候，看见沙发上两个裹在一起的男人，其中灰色短发的男人肚子诡异的隆起着，甚至能隐隐约约看见胎动，而另一个男人把他小心翼翼的抱紧，保护他的身体不掉下来。  
嗯，我的猫，时不时又开始变成人了，但精神体还是猫。  
看着带土的肚子都快鼓成皮球了，但是身上还是瘦成干，我决定只给他吃罐头了，在后来的几天带土总焦虑不安的在屋子里走来走去，甚至会去咬斑的后背，而斑也任劳任怨的让他发泄，半夜总是会听见带土的喵喵叫声，他的腹部还是被斑舔着，有时候会略过那个湿润的产口。  
果然，在半夜的时候，我只听见放被子的柜子里一直传出带土痛苦的叫声，有时候急促有时候有绵长，产程过了很久。斑在我的脚边打转转，过了几个小时声音才停下来。  
斑的背毛有些发炸，我就料到他不会第一时间让我去看带土生下来的小猫，以至于我一时都不知道带土到底生了几只。  
后来我看着带土颤抖的和斑一起把小猫一只一只的叼在篮子里，那里我铺好了软垫，一共有5只，我安心的板着手指算了算，五只黑缅因，可以换一笔钱给哥哥了。  
我看着带土躺在篮子里横着身子，小猫眼睛都没睁开就过去吸着他的奶头，斑在一旁龇牙咧嘴的不让我靠近，带土这时候需要营养，我只能冒着被斑挠的危险给带土又加了点食物。  
带土的奶水可能不够吃，每天晚上都能听见小猫饿的喵喵叫，我只得又害怕的去窝里掏小猫，果不其然，手上被斑抓了两道血痕，混合着牛奶来喂那些瘦弱的小猫，它们才安静的睡过去了。  
带土是不会抗拒我摸小猫的，反倒是斑，一直视我为敌人。  
6白绝的平静生活  
鉴于这个事情已经过去了几个月，我放弃了把小猫卖掉的计划，因为那只巨大的，时不时就会变成人的黑缅因过于恐怖，我已经不敢再去偷小猫了，养着一窝猫崽的生活让我的开支更加巨大，我不得不加班更多来维持这笔支出了。  
我以为我能抗的过去，然而这只是噩梦的开始。  
在加班的第N天，我在玄关处听见了熟悉的猫叫声，我打开门，一地的淫液，两个男人正趴在厨房的桌子上，斑高高的抬起带土的大腿，冲血的性具正操弄着，他的口水都滴在带土的脖子上，带土又软又娇的抱着斑的脖子：“喵嗷嗷嗷~”  
满地乱爬的小猫也在父母淫乱的生活里叫个不停，我的客厅简直一团糟。  
更要命的是，过了一个月，带土又开始坠着沉甸甸的肚子爬来爬去，难受的蹭着我的腿，我跪下来抱着带土摸了摸他的腹部，流了一身冷汗。  
那么我想知道，现在转型去开猫咖还赚不赚钱？如果是那种全都是黑色缅因的猫咖。  
我大筒木白绝只想过平静的生活，并且打死我的精神病哥哥。  
【斑带】白绝想过平静的生活2  
自从狸花过上了每天除了吃喝拉撒就是给小猫喂奶的日子之后，日渐的开始无聊，不像从前那样时不时就会被斑攻击了，也许是斑良心发现，现在的狸花很温柔又母性，但是调皮的个性还是改不了，一窝黑黝黝的猫崽子缩在他怀里的时候是不是会用牙齿摩擦到他深粉色的乳尖，带土哀叫了几声，虽然无奈，但还是呼噜呼噜的忍下来，斑看着于心不忍，只能叼着刚刚白绝抛过来的零食送过去。  
缅因大摇大摆的甩着尾巴，看见狸花糯糯的翻着肚皮，也只能舔了舔他的鼻尖和头以及耳朵上沾着一些脏污，这是小猫产下不超过太久，虽然说小猫需要两只大猫一起帮助它们舔肚子来排泄，但是它们已经可以自己颤抖的爬，带土欣慰的蹭了蹭最上面那只小猫。  
以及，白绝觉得有些毁三观的一件事就是，在半夜的时候不知道什么条件下的两只猫又变成了人，斑还保持着用嘴叼着小猫的诡异动作，把小猫放在短发男人的两个红肿的乳头旁边，变成人的带土只有两个乳头，想要喂奶也只能两只两只喂，急的剩下的小猫叫个没完，但带土只能用手托着自己的两个崽子，幼猫吸着人类的乳头会不会有违和感呢？白绝很想用相机照下来，但斑看的紧，始终没有机会，因为饲主最近把两只猫的伙食伺候的很好，连斑都很少攻击白绝了。  
带土哼唧了几声，可能是小猫咬痛了自己的乳头，带着疤痕的脸微微涨红发出悦耳的细微呻吟出来，竟然有几丝情色的感觉，斑连忙把男人搂在怀里一个劲的舔他的脖颈和耳朵，带土就喵喵喵叫的更厉害了。  
白绝心里七上八下，如果不是发情就怎么样都好，刚刚生育过的猫会继续发情繁殖吗，他不了解，但看着黑缅因胯下那根，白绝哆嗦了一下，如果黑缅因想强行插进去大概带土也不会反抗。  
但是现在两只猫已经有崽子了，喂孩子是大事。  
在两只小猫吃的肚子鼓起来之后，带土才轻柔的让斑把小猫叼起来重新放回了篮子里，乳尖被吸咬的生疼，人类状态维持不了太久，但这却是不可避免的，在斑重新把另外三只小猫叼到胸口的时候，带土蜷缩着身子抻了个懒腰。  
“喵嗷嗷喵喵~”带土在喂养剩下的小猫显得有些辛苦，斑也只能安慰的舔他的脸颊，带土的声音很痛苦，白绝在门外也只能放下了一盆牛奶，如果两只猫懂他的意思就好了。  
在半夜睡到一半的时候，白绝只听见盆摔在地上的声音，急匆匆的赶向客厅。  
除了被两只猫弄撒的牛奶之外，斑的尾巴沾满了牛奶，小猫咬着斑的尾巴不肯放嘴，斑后背弓起来，呜噜噜噜的警告着，而带土用嘴小心的舔着牛奶，显得有些气喘吁吁。  
在白绝走上前撩起了带土的尾巴的时候，看见湿润的穴口略略外翻，就知道这家伙又开始发情了。  
但是带土没有丝毫想要交配的意思，斑也一样，大概是被众多小猫搞得有些筋疲力竭。  
在此之后，带土就开始乖乖的趴在沙发上，时不时会眺望远方的天空，白绝不知道从哪里听说，带土现在最好安心带娃，他一直好动，让他到处跑很容易走丢，于是把窗户和门都锁得死死的。  
斑是无所谓的，因为平时斑就很少出门，而带土不一样，带土总是乐于散步，到傍晚才回来。  
在有一天带土被崽子狠狠的啃了一下乳头，疼得尖叫了一声就往外窜，刚好赶上白绝在穿鞋，没留意一个黑影窜出了门。  
把一堆崽子成功的甩给了黑缅因，狸花开心的舔了舔自己的爪子，开始轻巧的跑了起来，他的几步小跑显得有些吃力，远远比不了之前的体力了，觉得有点生气，但还是向往自由的眯上了眼睛。  
屋里的斑发现没了带土的气息，开始到处嚎叫喊着狸花，但是只留下了一堆眼睛都睁不开的小猫，小猫们上蹿下跳，跟从前的狸花没什么两样，把缅因那条大尾巴咬在嘴里玩耍，要不就挂在他的身上抓他的毛，还有更甚的两个小猫居然凑过去吸吮了大缅因的奶头，吸咬了半天不见出奶，便狠狠的咬了下去，斑痛的喵嗷嗷了几声，赶紧把小猫从肚皮上推下去，自己自豪的毛发被弄得乱七八糟，小猫跌跌撞撞的乱跑，他一会把这只抓回篮子，一会把那只抓回沙发，急的喵喵叫个不停，但罪魁祸首狸花还是没出现。  
缅因虽然没有带崽子的经验，但是却硬着头皮不得不上，开始用舌尖舔着小猫的肚子帮助它们排泄，可是力道太大，小猫还会哭泣，让他更加窝火的大吼大叫。  
而那边狸花甚至都要唱出歌。  
狸花摆脱了猫崽和黑缅因，开心的快飞起来了，走到了隔壁邻居家，那里住着自己流浪时一直很要好的一只英短银渐层卡卡西，卡卡西虽然是雄性，但迟迟不见发情，所以主人还没来得及抱他去绝育，卡卡西在带土身上闻到了哺乳的奶味，惊讶的喵喵叫了两声。  
本来想要和老朋友叙旧，但银渐层只是围着狸花转了几圈，语重心长的喵喵喵，告诉带土还是尽快回去照顾自己的小猫比较好，不然很容易被黑缅因接着欺负的。  
狸花本来最近已经被白绝和黑缅因惯得不像样，饭来张口，而且最好的补品罐头都由黑缅因喂给他，甚至会把小鱼干直接放在他的食盆里，这在过去看来简直不可思议，他大摇大摆的对着银渐层一阵喵喵，甚至翻身给银渐层看自己略肿的乳头：“如果不是为了逃避做一个家庭主妇，他才不会逃出来呢。”  
银渐层偏过脸，不去看自我放飞的狸花，两只猫寒暄了一会，便慢慢的走向了生活在隔壁的橘猫漩涡一家，银渐层卡卡西和狸花带土的捕鼠老师是只金渐层水门，水门自从和橘猫旋涡玖辛奈生了小橘猫之后就很少出来走动了，被主人喂得好，但是捕鼠的本领却没放下，玖辛奈叼着自己生下来的小橘猫给卡卡西和带土看，并且嗅到了带土身上的奶香味，表示开心的说，下次一定要带着鸣人去看带土生下的小猫。  
金渐层悄悄问带土生下了几只，狸花黑着脸表示生了五只黑缅因，金渐层露出夸张的叫声。  
“你居然还是和斑交配了诶？明明之前他看着你发情也只会欺负你。”金渐层露出赞许的微笑，“总之你过的幸福就好。”  
在狸花告别了金渐层一家之后，就开心的跟银渐层告别了，路上偶遇了日本田园猫阿凯以及黑缅因的老朋友挪威森林柱间，他想到这里就想着趁天还没黑赶紧回家去，肚子有些饿了。  
白绝刚打开门的时候，不知不觉带土就溜了进去，他蹑手蹑脚的松了口气，看见在客厅里到处乱爬的小猫，身上滚的全是灰尘，打算弥补一下一整天都没有做母亲的本分，就开始耐心的一只一只给小猫舔干净了毛发，一二三四五，他仔细的数对了之后松了口气，看来在自己不在的时候孩子还被斑照顾的很好。  
他去食盆旁边吃了几口饭之后就卧倒给小猫喂奶，一边听着小猫强有力的吮吸声，一边觉得后穴有些湿软和酸痒，他却始终不见斑的影子，莫非斑也出去散步未曾回家吗？  
在小猫吃饱喝足之后，他把小猫叼进篮子，小心翼翼的嗅着斑的气息，可走了好几圈也不见有动静。  
斑是生气了，服气出走了嘛？  
他眨着大眼睛，趴在地上失落的喵喵的叫了几声。  
“喵——”  
在月光投下来的时候，他看见了一个坐在柜子上的影子，狸花抬起了头，才看见了黑缅因高高的蹲在柜子上，眼神凌厉，有些可怕，但是他的毛发被抓的乱蓬蓬的，失去了过去的光泽和柔顺，一看就是被小猫啃咬过的痕迹，还有，他的后背完全供起来发出警告和愤怒的低吼。  
狸花吓得腿发软，开始缩回了沙发的尽头，还没等到发出声音，只见缅因从柜子上跳到了床上，大吼大叫的开始对着狸花又咬又舔又叫。  
“喵嗷嗷嗷喵喵嗷嗷哦啊！！！————”  
狸花柔软的身子都僵硬了，感觉自己在不久之后就要被撕成碎片。  
他也许忘记了，黑缅因一向最讨厌他接触别的猫，尤其是那只银渐层，曾经被他的主人差点拿去和他配种，他的身上沾满了银渐层的味道。  
“喵喵~”他发出讨好的声音试图投降，但是黑缅因丝毫不买账，抬起腿翻着肚子给带土看着自己被咬坏的乳头，一面气呼呼的大叫。  
总算你也尝到哺乳的感觉了，狸花狡黠的吐了吐舌头。  
突然，带土感觉身体像被电击一般，全身的感官开始涌向下身那个脆弱的器官。  
在黑缅因把他压在身下的时候，狸花就感觉自己的身子渐渐的又开始变成了人，而身上的男人则是炸着一头乱蓬蓬的黑色长发，眼睛红的像能磨出火星，身上被小猫抓咬的都带了点伤。  
狸花想要抓着沙发逃开，可腿很快就被分开，只能喵嗷嗷嗷的拼命对着门缝里那个白痴主人求救。  
生殖口湿湿的，缅因把他弄的有点疼，他生气的蹬着腿，却躲闪不开。  
在他的脑子里闪现了平时斑会宠爱的对待他的样子的时候，他的大腿抽搐了两下，后颈被男人咬紧，白绝吹了个悦耳的口哨，关上了门。


End file.
